A bit of fun for one weekend?
by beckah85
Summary: First crossover, other than the already established couples I haven't decided on any other pairing/s yet. Skins Gen 3 travel to Weatherfield for a party and meet Sophie and Sian on the Red rec


**I don't own skins, I don't own own Corrie even though I'm really jealous that I don't!**

**First crossover fic, Skins Gen 3 and Sophie and Sian from Corrie, no idea where it's going which is why this is so short. Thank you to gayasawindow for telling me to get on with it though!**

**Hope you enjoy it, please review  
**

The two girls were holding hands as they lay on the grass relaxing on the red rec in the summer sun. 'It looks like a sheep' Sian insisted, 'Nah it's a cow, besides you always say they look like sheep even when it's blatant they don't' Sophie retorted, 'They all look like sheep' her girlfriend grumbled, 'Let's face it they're all fluffy aren't they?'

'You might have a point there.' Sophie's brown hair fell over her face as she rolled onto her side so that she could kiss the blonde girls lips. Before she actually managed it though they were interrupted by a tall lanky guy with ginger hair landing on them.

'Alo! You rude bastard, what the fuck do you think you're doing?' Sian pushed _Alo?_ off them and helped Sophie to her feet before looking in the direction the shout had come from. She could see a group of 7 teenagers ambling towards them. Alo shouted back, 'Not my fault mate. How was I supposed to know there would be two fit birds snogging on the floor?'

As the group reached them one of the girls spoke, 'You could have used your eyes you prick' she smiled then as she extended her hand out to them, 'I'm Grace are you ok?' Sophie grasped the other girls hand, 'Yeah I'm fine. Sian?' she asked, 'Yeah I'm fine too, not used to having guys fall on me though!' she joked, 'this is Sophie by the way, seeing as she didn't introduce herself!' she nudged her girlfriend gently to reprimand her for her general rudeness, 'Oh that's fine' Grace grinned, 'Our turn now, you've already met Alo, this is Mini' she pointed at a skinny blonde who had an air of snobishness about her, 'this is Franky'. Franky was a brown haired girl dressed in a tuxedo who nodded at them. 'Liv' indicating a black girl wearing classic 90's clothes, 'Matty and Nick, they're brothers' whispering the last point, although looking at the two boys it was pretty obvious as they both had the same skin tone, hair and stance. 'And this is my boyfriend Rich' as she pulled an awkward looking long haired boy towards her.

'Cool, nice to meet you all!' Sophie grinned, 'You're not from round here though and as a town we don't exactly get many visitors' She glanced over at her girlfriend thinking about the chaos that seemed to be attracted to their small corner of the world. Sian finished speaking for her, 'If you don't mind us asking then, why are you here?'

'That would be me' Alo grinned, leaning back a little bit into nothing, 'My cousin lives round here somewhere and he's having a party tonight so we thought we'd crash it' Mini spoke up then, 'Problem is he has no sense of direction and we're lost' Matty leant over Liv to chip in, 'You're local, if you help us you're welcome to join in'

'Erm, yeah maybe' Sophie was concerned about the fact that as friendly as the group seemed to be, they also looked like they were on something which clashed directly with her beliefs, 'where are you trying to go?'

'Gary Windass, Number 6 Coronation street, Weatherfield, Greater Manchester, Eng-' Liv's tongue was running away with her thoughts until Matty's hand stopped her from speaking when he saw the two girl's reactions. They were simply staring at each other wide-eyed. What in God's name should they do? Neither wanted to lie, especially Sophie. The house the strangers were looking for was next door to theirs, so they could help them easily, but they had a feeling that the party could turn out to be pretty raucous and they both knew that Sophie's Mum would go mental if it was and she found out that they had helped to get it that way.

'Can you help?' Matty asked after the silent conversation had continued for an uncomfortably long length of time. 'Maybe, well, kind of' Sian replied as she came back to life and faced them. 'It's complicated' Sophie added. Matty grinned, resting his chin on Liv's head now, 'Life is complicated, but it doesn't half get better with a liberal application of fun. And that's the point of parties!'

Sian glanced at Sophie leaving the decision up to her. Eventually she sighed, 'Fine fine, but if my Mum kills me you're all going to have blood on your hands ok?'

'' Alo jumped in the air and started running in away from the group. 'He's going completely the wrong way.' Sian smiled. Mini linked arms with her, 'told you he had no sense of direction. Oi! Wanker!' she shouted after him, 'wrong way again!'

Grace was in between Franky and Sophie, linking arms too as they all began heading in the right direction with Nick and Rich sharing a bottle of vodka and Matty and Liv wrapped up in each other following a few metres behind the rest. Alo was still doing his impression of a manic rabbit, jumping around the group, only occasionally stopping to grab a swig of vodka.

'So where we going then?' Mini asked the girls, 'Not far really. Well actually we're going to our neighbours house' Sian replied. Alo came running over and tried to jump on Mini's back, 'So you know my cousin then?'

'Yeah we do' It was Sophie's turn to speak then, 'and I'm not too sure he'd appreciate you lot turning up drunk you know' she spoke disapprovingly and Nick chose to respond this time, 'Not from what Alo's told us, he reckon's Gary's a right mental fucker'. Sophie sighed, 'Well not anymore, when was the last time you saw him anyway?' At Alo's uncaring shrug she continued, 'he's proper settled down since he left the army, got a lovely girlfriend and everything.'

'We'll soon sort that out, no worries'

* * *

A few minutes later the group of 10 turned into Coronation Street and were greeted by the sight of Sophie's Mum, Sally unloading the car of groceries. Sophie and Sian both instinctively ducked quickly behind the others to hide from her. Franky laughed and spoke for the first time, revealing a set of braces, 'why are you hiding?'

'Cos that's my mum and if you guys have a party next door to us and she knows we've helped you we are dead.' Sophie whispered, Sian snorted, 'Yeah you should have seen what she did to us on New Years day after -' Sophie nudged her, 'Let's not go there!'

'What did she do?' Grace was intrigued. 'Maybe another time eh?' Franky stuck up for the couple who were clearly very worried. Just because it didn't matter what any of their group got up to it didn't mean that that was the same for every teenager in the land.

'Gary!' Alo was off running across the road, 'Does he run everywhere?' Sian asked, 'Pretty much' Rich grunted, 'He's an annoying prick but a good laugh and my best mate'

Sally had made her last trip into the house so Sophie and Sian decided it would be safe to go and talk to Gary, followed by the rest of the group, who was standing beside his girlfriend Izzy's wheelchair and talking to Alo, 'Hiya girls' he greeted them, 'so I have you two to blame for this lot turning up here do I?'

'Don't be mean Gary' Izzy admonished, 'It was good of them' Gary grinned, 'I know I was only joking babe' Alo looked on in shock at the change in his cousin's attitude, 'What are we going to do now then?'

'Well you're just going to have to go back to Bristol then aren't you?' came the swift reply, 'Or we could go into Manchester?' Liv wasn't going home without a night out!

Mini clapped her hands and bounced on her heels slightly, 'Good idea, come on gang lets go' and with that she grabbed hold of Sophie and Sian's hand's and dragged them towards the bus stop they had just passed, 'You can show us round the best spots!'


End file.
